Evaluate the following expression when $d = 4$ and $c = 10$. $7$ $d$ $^2 + 9$ $c$ $ - 5$
Answer: Substitute $4$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 7{(4)}^2 + 9{(10)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(16) + 9{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 112 + 90 - 5 $ $ = 197$